


His Juliet

by mynamegetsmispronouncedanyway



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aliceneverappproves, F/M, FPisbugheadtrashno1, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Loveatfirstsite, Northside Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bulldogsvsserpents, couldntfindanyromeoandjulietficssoimwritingone, jugheadhateseveryonebutbetty, loveatfirstsight, northsidevssouthside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamegetsmispronouncedanyway/pseuds/mynamegetsmispronouncedanyway
Summary: Every semester the Bulldogs host a big party to celebrate their latest game. But this one party in particular causes a chain of events leading to a forbidden romance between two unlikely lovers.Betty Cooper - Born and raised on the Northside; she's the perfect girl next door: Straight A's, ironed pink sweaters, cute skirts. After agreeing to attend the party of the century in hopes of catching the attention of a certain Archie Andrews, instead she catches the attention of another suitor, one that she never expected to fall for. With her Hitchcock Blonde- good girl reputation, how will she cope with the events ahead of her?Jughead Jones - Riverdale's own ultimate brooding bad boy. With a rough childhood its no wonder he keeps to himself bar the few friends. His father starts to talk about him following his footsteps and becoming Serpent leader, but Jughead just wants to follow his own dreams and become a writer and cut ties with his haunting past in Riverdale. To avoid businessaffairs, he follows Fangs and SweetPea to a Northside party to crash and cause chaos. Of course, he stops when he catches one look at a certain Northside Princess...Basically the Romeo and Juliet fic we all need





	1. Prologue

Betty sat with her two best friends at their usual lunch table. She picked at her salad as Veronica wittered on about her brand new Louis Vuitton heels with Kevin sat opposite drinking in every word with starstruck eyes. Betty internally rolled hers before she perked up as Archie Andrews- her crush since childhood, sat opposite her and started speaking a mile a minute, "Guys,guys,guys, the bulldogs are hosting their party this Friday and apparently its going to be the biggest thing ever. Like we're talking huge, we're talking kegs, fireworks, bonfires, you name it!" Veronica raised her eyebrow, Betty shot him a confused look. "Archie, you guys haven't played yet. What if you lose?" Kevin asked with an amused face at Archie's excitement. "WHO CARES?" Archie yelled.

Betty dropped her fork and Kevin nearly fell of the bench, "I know you're excited Archiekins but keep it down would you." Veronica said looking around embarrassed. "Reggie's parents are away for a week so he's holding this party even if it kills him." "Of course he is." Veronica rolled her eyes. Reggie Mantle was the Chief Jock, the rich kid. Granted he was nowhere near as rich as Cheryl but still. He had a massive house and rumours had it a beach villa on the west coast of California. Of course, being the rich, popular jock he was, he was the most arrogant, impulsive person going round. 

"Honestly you guys should go." Archie repeated, wolfing down his lunch as he spoke making Betty wince as he spoke with mouthfuls of pizza from the school cafeteria. "Will there be cute guys?" Kevin asked, "What's going on with Moose? I thought you had something going on?" Betty asked her bestest friend. He looked down at his empty plate and sighed. "In all honesty, Moose should stay in the closet until he gets all his priorities straight. I thought we had something good going on but not even a week after the spring formal and he starts parading Midge around with no warning, no "Sorry Kevin but i'm not interested", nothing." he finished looking at Betty with a look in his eyes that showed he was after the upset/crying phase and had entered the angry phase. "Aww Kev, I'm so sorry. Do you want to come over tonight? We can eat popcorn and watch Matilda. Your favourite." Betty offered with a comforting and gentle smile. This was Betty Cooper. Kind, Caring and Compassionate. Her smiles and giggles would turn even the biggest frowns upside down. That's who she was. Sweet, perfect Betty. Little did they know of the darkness that lingered beneath. "Actually Betty, we have practice tonight, remember?" Veronica piped up. "Oh...well I-" "No its ok, I have shifts at the bijiou tonight anyway, but thanks for the offer Betty. Maybe Friday night after the Party?" Kevin offered. "Or during. I'm not gonna go..." Betty muttered. "What?!" Archie and Veronica both exclaimed. "Guys you know how I am with parties and big social events. They're really not my cup of tea. And besides, Mom would never let me go." "Betty...There's a little thing we call LYING. Just saying we're having a sleepover, my parents will deffo cover for us no problem. You have to go." Veronica said. "We can get ready at mine, we'll dress you up, do your hair, your makeup- turn you into a complete smokeshow." Veronica clapped her hands in excitement. "Hey Betty's already a smokeshow as it is" Kevin said, earning a smile. "Of course she is but what I mean is, Betty, you can't turn up in some jeans and a pink sweater. You need something that screams Sex appeal!"

"V, I just really don't want to go." "Please Betty!" Veronica begged. "Yeah Betty c'mon. Please come" Archie joined in giving Betty a hopeful look. "I don't know, i'll think about it but no promises." Betty finally caved a little giving Archie a little smile. "YAY!" V shouted this time. "Now look who's embarrassing us" Archie remarked, raising his eyebrow at Veronica. The bell rang before she could reply and she stood up holding her hand out to Betty. "Come on Betty, can't keep the professor waiting". Betty sighed and stood, "Maybe we can meet for Pops after school tomorrrow, Kev? Or are we doing the blue and gold?" Betty asked, Kevin perked up, "Oh my god, Blue and gold Betty, just you wait and see the juicy gossip I have for this week's column". Betty giggled and gave a big smile, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kev. Archie, we walking home?" Archie looked up with a sorry look on his face, "oh...um...actually my Dad's picking me up. Says he wants to talk at Pops about football and all." "Ok that's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow then Archie." They all waved and Betty and Veronica made their way side by side to their next class. 

 

"OI JONES" Jughead looked up from his hunched position on the school steps, laptop on lap, headphones in. He saw Toni standing behind him, arms folded and smirking. "Writing again?" "Pfft what else would I be doing?" he said, going back to his typing. "Erm maybe you can tell Sweets and Fangs to stop brawling over there." Jughead looked up again and glanced over to where Toni was pointing, there, tall brooding serpents wrestling in the yard. "Eh, leave them to it. They have to burn their energy somehow." "I guess." Toni sat down next to him as he kept persistantly typing. "So...have you thought about what your dad's been implying?" Toni asked quietly, knowing it was a dangerous topic to discuss with Jughead. She knew that Jughead didn't really enjoy serpent life as much as the others. And although being the Serpent leader's son, he showed no enthusiasm in committing to the gang. So when FP had just casually thrown in a: "Well when this is all your problem..." Jughead had become angry and unhinged. "No and i'm not going to. Its not happening, simple as that." "But what about your Dad-" "He'll just have to get over it. Come on Toni, even you know that I never really wanted to join the serpents in the first place." Toni nodded, keeping her mouth shut while Jughead stared at his screen, typing more quickly and vigorously. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs suddenly came bounding up to the two serpents sitting on the sidelines of the previous wrestling match. "Jones, Topaz, are you guys coming to the worm tonight?" Fangs asked, leaning against the railings of the steps. "Yeah, i'm down. Plus I'm working tonight anyway." "Nice, discounts?" "In your dreams Pea" Sweet Pea smirked then his gaze lingered on Jughead who, even in the presence of all his friends, continued to type. "Jones. You coming?" "Not tonight Sweet Pea, I got stuff to do." Sweet Pea scoffed, "Writing still. Come on a night off won't kill you." "I said no, Sweet Pea." Jughead said. "Pea." Toni said, a warning in her tone that told Sweet Pea this wasn't a good time to be pestering Jughead. 

After school, Jughead found his Dad, counting up bags of green before looking up. "Son! I have some rounds for you to do." Jughead sighed. "Really Dad." "Yes really, and this is the Northside run so you can't back out." Jughead rolled his eyes. The northside run was basically the monthly process of a serpent entering Northside territory and handing out stashes of weed to Northsiders, who in return not only paid the dealer, but would stay away from causing trouble for the southsiders. Jughead swept the bags into his own rucksack and giving his dad a venomous glare, promptly left their small trailer, got on his bike and started towards the northside, he always felt odd crossing the tracks, of course he didn't belong here, it was full of the snotty rich kids whose parents paid for everything. But a weird in the sense where it was like there was an emptiness somewhere. Like he was forgetting something but he didn't quite know what it was. He just neared the diner where he stopped a couple metres away, cut the engine and stood. No later than he had dismounted the motorcycle. A small group of teens about his size in yellow and blue Varsity jackets approached him, one with black hair and a cunning glint in his eyes stopped a mere metre away; Jughead assumed this was the leader of the pack. 

"You got it?" "I got it." Jughead reached in his bag and scooped out all the bags of weed. "Nice." The northsider took the bags, shoving them into the arms of his friends behind him. "And the rest?" Jughead froze. "What?" "The rest, Snake. Where's the rest?" The northsider said, a dangerous edge to his voice. "That's all I have." The northsider chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "This isn't good enough, I need more." "Well maybe if you'd asked earlier we'd have it. But that's all there is til next month." Jughead said, becoming annoyed. He'd done this run enough times to know that these kids were jocks, but also that they weren't the brightest lot. A bunch of Bulldogs who were so far up their own asses and put themselves above everyone else, just like every other Northsider. "Listen, scum." The leader stepped closer. Jughead could feel the anger rising, he clenched his jaw as the bulldog continued to speak, "I need more of this by Thursday. If I don't see you here, Thursday night with not one but two bags of this stuff. They'll be trouble, believe me." Jughead gritted his teeth. "Believe me, there's none left for you guys til next month. You and your little circus monkeys back there aren't getting anymore stuff until the next time we're scheduled to give you the next round. Now take your stash, get your pompous asses out of my face." The bulldog merely smirked and stepped closer. "Or what? Scum." with that nickname he swung his fist and connected it to the bulldogs cheek, hearing a crack as the fist broke bone. "Now run along, and if you ever, call me or my serpents that again... well look in the mirror now and i'm sure you won't want to know what happens." With that, Jughead climbed back on his bike, revved the engines and skidded out of the parking lot. 

He took the long way home, he cruised down the neat streets of the Northside, looking at all the upper class houses, with their clean cars, neat little gardens with fresh cut grass, colourful flower beds and pristine paths. Northsiders. Jughead thought with a scowl. Why did they get the better everything? why did they get the cosy houses and stable jobs when those on the Southside struggled to find a job, squeezed in trailers far too small to be suitable living space- even if they were just southsiders, not necessarily serpents. It's not like the Northsiders deserve it, after all, they're pompous, rich, stuck up little brats. All of them. He was so wrapped up in his scowling and cursing that he didn't notice the small figure walking on the sidewalk just ahead and turn into her driveway, blonde ponytail whipping as she turned. 

On her way back from cheerleading, Betty had just had a call off her mother. "You're late Elizabeth, You'll have to make dinner yourself, How will you study when you're always off gallivanting?" Betty sighed and turned into her driveway, ready to face her mother. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the low grumble of the motorcycle engine. She never saw the motorcycle glide past.


	2. Wild Animals

Thursday rolled around quicker than expected, Veronica was currently in Economics class, Archie and his fellow Bulldogs were in practice for tomorrow's big game. Kevin and Betty were in the Blue and Gold room, busy at work after Kevin had just spilled the latest gossip he spilled just the day before after practically dragging Betty in the Blue and Gold room after the final bell had sounded. Now they were wrapping up Betty's latest article and Kevin's gossip column when he looked up at his friend with a nervous glance, not failing to notice the dark circles under her eyes or the way she was rubbing her temples every five minutes. "Headache" he asked gently. "Just a bit of stress, that's all." she said with a small smile before continuing her typing. "Betty maybe we should back it in for tonight. We can finish tomorrow" he suggested. "No Kevin, it's all good. Just a couple more paragraphs." "Betty-" "I said it's good, Kevin!" she suddenly shouted. Kevin jumped and worriedly looked at his friend. "Shit...sorry Kev, just things at home aren't exactly peachy right now and I want this article out tomorrow afternoon". Kevin gave a gentle smile, "It's fine, I know how determined my girl Betty gets. But really, Sergeant Cooper's laying down the law again?" "You have no idea. I got an earful on Tuesday after coming home late and again yesterday because she didn't feel as though my essay for History was perfectly worded." Kevin puffed his cheeks out. "Betty i'm so sorry. I think we need to book you in for like a day off- a spa retreat or..." Kevin trailed off, the cogs in his head turning. "What?"

"or... what you need Betty my dear, is the night of a lifetime. A good party to let yourself go." Kevin suggested hopefully. "What spa did you have in mind?" Betty asked with a cheeky smile on her face. "Oh come ON Cooper you're killing me here." "Kevin i've already had to tell Archie 50 times and i'm still working on Veronica- I don't want to go, Kev. Really, parties aren't my thing." Betty said, leaning back into her chair. "Ok, ok. I know parties aren't your thing but hear me out. You need to blow off steam and I think the best way to do that is to for once go against Mama Cooper's wishes. Rebel for once. Go out till the early hours of the morning, douse yourself in makeup, wear the shortest most risque dress you feel comfortable in, drink your worries away, dance your worries away. Hey, find a cute guy and kiss the fuck out of him. I think your mind needs some freedom, some relief from the strict rules of the Cooper family. I think if you spend tomorrow night rebelling, you'll feel way better afterwards-well at least after the hangover has died down." Betty started to swivel slowly in her chair back and forth. "I really don't know Kev..." "Come on Coop, look, if you go and like it you'll have the time of your life and if you don't, well maybe stick it out for an hour and we'll go back to mine and watch Hairspray and forget we ever thought about going." Kevin looked at Betty who pouted as she thought. "Plus, isn't there a certain redhead you wouldn't mind locking lips with in a game of seven minutes of heaven or even just on the dancefloor?" He said with a smirk. She sighed. 

"Ok, ok, FINE. I'll go and check it out but I can't promise you i'll enjoy any of it." Kevin's smile reached both sides of his face. "Yes, Betty!". The bell rang and Kevin stood instantly. "Come on, we have to go find Veronica, have her take you shopping tonight and get you kitted out for the night of your young life Betty Cooper!". 

 

That afternoon, as the final bell rang, the Bulldog football team flooded back into the changing rooms making heads for the showers. A certain ginger following leader of the pack- alpha male- Reggie Mantle. "Keep that up, Andrews. Tomorrow's game should be in the bag with you as quarterback." he gave Archie a clap on the back and entered the showers. Reggie made sure all his team mates were out the showers when he spoke up. "Right Bulldogs. We have business off the pitch." The jocks all looked up, Archie included. He was relatively new to the team but was aware of the deeds the bulldogs carried out. "As you know, my party is tomorrow and I wanted to make sure we had enough product to go around for at least half the night." Three bulldogs smirked. "But a few days ago a certain Snake decided that he wasn't going to follow through with our deal. That he was better than us." Some laughter echoed through the changing rooms. "Hear that? That Snake. That scum thinks he's better than US." The whole team was chuckling now. Archie smirked and shook his head. "I say, that if the serpents don't want to keep up their end of the deal. Then we're sure as hell not to keep up ours. So i suggest we give a little warning. A little message to those Snakes to remind them of their place in this town and to show what happens when they challenge us." The team cheered as Reggie smirked and looked over at Moose. "You still got the spray paint?" Moose nodded with a cunning grin. "Andrews. Let's treat this as a final and official initiation. You got tools." Archie looked at Reggie. "What do you need?" 

"Something Sharp".

Jughead was in the white worm when it happened. He was having a game of pool with Fangs when a fellow Serpent, Tallboy comes running in with a very angry look and a loud shout, "Ill kill them. I swear to god i'll fucking KILL THEM!" FP appeared and looked at Tallboy with a look of great concern, "What? Tallboy what happened?" "Those Northside punks. That's what happened." he said, breathing out heavily through his nose. "Just look what they've done!" As if on cue, Sweet Pea runs into the bar looking equally as pissed off as Tallboy. "My bike! They've slashed the wheels. All of them." There was a surge of black leather as serpents ran out of the bar and gazed at the mess in front of them. On the large sign that bared the bar's name, a large letter R in blue and yellow spray paint. But that wasn't the only area of focus, Serpents gasped and yelled when they saw their bikes overturned. Jughead was glad he had kept his at home and decided to walk today. He helped Toni drag a very upset Fangs and Sweet Pea back into the Wyrm but to a back room for more peace. 

"How dare they! What the actual fuck, I thought we had a deal to keep them at bay!" Sweet Pea raged. "We do, but they wanted more product for today. More than we usually give them." Jughead said, anger rising, thinking about how stupid these bulldogs were. "And..." "And I said no. They could make do with what we gave them." Sweet Pea's face went red with rage! "So this is your fault! That I now have to spend a fortune on new tyres!" Jughead raised his hands defensively, his voice also raised "Calm down Sweet Pea. Right now we need to think about how we're gonna get them back. Make them pay." Sweet Pea's scowl turned into a smirk, "what do you have in mind, Jones?"

Later that night, gathered around a fire behind the Wyrm, the young serpents started plotting. A young Serpent with the name of Carter spoke up, "That Chuck guy has been boasting about a huge party they're having at Mantle's house tomorrow, like the whole northside school is gonna be there." Another young serpent smiled, "Perfect, the more northsiders the better!" Jughead stood up suddenly. "Ok, so I say we go to this party tomorrow, and cause a bit of chaos. What do you guys say?" he smirked a little, ready to wipe the smug grin off the bulldog leaders face. "Yeah, cause we'll get past the front door." Toni scoffed. "We'll have to go incognito." "No way am I wearing one of their jackets!" a few serpents started agrily muttering. Carter spoke up again, "It's going to be like a masked party. Bulldogs will be wearing bulldog masks." The wheels started turning in Jughead's mind. "OK. So tomorrow, we crash the party, we bring masks so we're not recognised and also, no jackets, that should be obvious." There was a groan from the group but also cheers of approval. It was decided. They would get their revenge on any northsider that dared cross into their territory. 

 

"What about this one? B this will look so cute on you." Veronica had practically dragged Betty to the mall as soon as she broke the news she would be going. Betty now looked at the pastel pink dress Veronica held up in front of her. "No pink Veronica. I'm trying to go against mothers wishes remember?" veronica giggled, "Oh yeah!" She then sauntere over to the next rack, looking at more darker coloured dresses, "hmm. how about...THIS ONE!" she pulled out a black dress with flourish and Betty did a double take. "Try it on, pleassssseeee!" Betty quietly took the dress and went to the changing rooms. When she emerged Veronica gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "Oh my god, Betty you look stunning!" Betty turned to the mirror. She'd taken Kevin's advice and had gone for a short and risque design. It went to mid thigh, the neckline was low and was in a tied sort of design with a string- a bit like a corset. It showed some cleavage but not too much. "Betty, we need to get you this one!" she practically squealed. Before Betty knew it, she was getting into Veronica's car with the dress in a bag. 

The next morning, Betty had her overnight bag packed and went down to breakfast where her mother was setting down a bowl of cereal with pieces of fruit. "Morning Mom." "Good morning Elizabeth. Eat up, you have to leave in half an hour." Alice Cooper was a very strict woman, she, like Kevin had said often, was more like a sergeant than a mother. "Good morning Betty, sleep well?" her husband Hal, Betty's dad was not so much. She smiled. "Morning Dad." he noticed her overnight bag in the corner. "Going anywhere tonight?" Alice walked in and sat down with a frown. "Oh no, Betty you are not going out tonight you have to study!" Betty sighed, "but Veronica needs help with her calculus, her test is next week." Alice shook her head. "You are too nice for your own good, Betty what about you're own studies? And I have to say that I really don't like you hanging round with that Lodge girl, especially when her family are such a shady bunch." Polly looked up from her own bowl of fruit and cereal. "Oh, Mom just let her stay at her friends house, and it's educational. Or would you rather let her go to a serpent's?" Polly joked. Alice swatted Polly with a disk cloth, "Don't even joke about that. You stay away from that lot. Both of you! They're a dangerous gang and I swear to god if anything happens to you girls." Betty rolled her eyes. 

Betty didn't really know a great deal about the serpents. From her parents alone she understood they were a biker gang that stuck around the southside of town, all donning black leather jackets with green double-headed snake emblems on the backs. From Archie, she got a little more of an insight. They were a venomous group of thugs, made to cause trouble for the northside, they all belonged in prison according to Archie. "Stay away from them Betty, Lord knows what they would do to you." he had said once on their way to school.   
Betty smiled at the thought of a possible event occurring that night. She had liked Archie for as long as she could remember. Maybe, just maybe this could be the fateful night they would be brought together. The ultimate power couple of Riverdale High. The jock and the cheerleader. Maybe she might even have her first kiss tonight. Betty couldn't help but daydream about how she wanted it to unfold. They'd meet at the party, he'd compliment her, he'd dance with her, get her a drink or two before leading her outside where they were have some peace for a nice conversation before he would lean in and press a kiss to her lips, then ask her to be his. She sighed in content and completely phased out of her History lesson.   
Tonight is the night. 

 

Veronica must have spent hours on Betty, she was brushing this, teasing that, applying this and spraying that. "I'm giving you a very dark and sexy look. Sure to catch the eye of every guy in the building." Betty gave a shy smile. Veronica gasped, "You want to catch someone's attention. Who's the lucky guy? Is he cute?" Betty let out a tiny giggle. "Fine don't tell me but please, for the love of god let him be decent. We don't need another Chuck Clayton." Betty shivered, remembering his slut shaming and reign of terror over the poor and vulnerable girls he managed to trick and manipulate. "Don't worry. He's decent." Archie was decent. He was kind, funny and cared deeply about Betty, even she could see that. Yes, who could be better for her than Archie? 

 

Jughead was sat at the lunch table with a group of teenaged serpents. More than half of the teenaged serpents were more than willing to accompany him and help him with this stealth operation. "Ok so at around 9pm we enter the party, look for anyone with a bulldog mask and light a couple of these, shuld give them a fright." There were firecrackers on the table, some of you will have spray paint. Tag everything you can see. Their cars, the house, the windows, their jackets. Others will be on trashing the house, smash anything and everything that looks of value." The serpents all nodded and smirked. "Any northsider that gets in your way, you know what to do." There was a series of chuckles before they dispersed. 

"Look at you Jones. You sure you don't want the top position? You're already showing leader like qualities." Toni smirked. "Shut up Toni, this is a petty revenge mission. If I was actually leader I'd be dealing with fully grown Ghoulies and Dealers." Jughead scoffed, Toni rolled her eyes as Jughead started eating. "Whatever you say Jones. But I know, and you know, and everyone else knows you'd make a great leader." Toni said before sauntering off. Fangs and Sweet Pea looked at each other, having the sense to stay quiet so not to set off the ticking bomb that lay inside Jughead. After lunch, Fangs had to go to his next class, "I'll see you later Jones, Pea." Sweet Pea turned to Jughead. 

"So...I never really took you for the party type Jones. You're always avoiding them." he smirked at Jughead who raised an eyebrow. "That's because i'm not." "Do you even know how parties like this work? It's like your worst nightmare. Alcohol, Loud music, dancing, drugs, fun....girls." Jughead's eyebrow raised higher. "Mind you, quite a few Serpent girls are joining us. Maybe tonight will turn into our night." Jughead rolled his eyes at Sweet Pea. "Your night more like." Sweet Pea laughed. "Seriously, have you ever paid any attention towards a girl before? Or a guy, I'm not judging." Jughead laughed. "I don't swing that way, Pea, calm your tits. And no because its irrelevant and a distraction and downright pointless." "Wow, so...what, you're used to tough love?"   
"Pfft. Love? Please don't make me laugh."


	3. Just One Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooohhh it begins

Betty and Veronica arrived and the party was already in full swing: music was blaring, lights were flashing and laughter and out of tune singing could be heard echoing. Betty suddenly felt incredibly over exposed. Veronica reached over and took her hand, "Relax, Betty. Let go, remember?" Betty nodded slowly before trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Entering was no better. The whole place was sweltering with body heat, and stank of sweat, alcohol and cheap perfume. Betty already knew she was not going to enjoy this night much.  _Come on Betty. Think about Archie._ Betty once again gulped and followed Veronica to the drinks table. "Pick your poison, B." All together it gave of a repulsive smell, but Betty settled for a bottle of strawberry cider to get going- if she could. "Come on, B! Let's dance!" Veronica started pulling her to a large group of teens, half of them sucking each others faces off, the other half not actually dancing but drunkenly swaying in and out of time to the beat. Betty decided that these people were either too 'busy' or too drunk to care so there was no one to laugh at her or embarrass her. She started to dance with Veronica, the movements mild at first, but as the night progressed and the ciders rolled in, Betty was dancing more confidently, giggling and twirling with Kevin now. "I think i'll get just one more drink." Betty announced, and Kevin who was over the moon to see his long time bestie enjoying herself, nodded. 

What Betty expected to find was the table of alcohol, maybe a few drunk teenagers nearby. What Betty didn't expect however, was to find Archie leaning over a small girl with Raven hair, kissing her vigorously. Betty took a step back from the scene. Her future shattering in front of her eyes, her heart doing the same. Her eyes welled with tears which started to fall in fast drops as she realised it was non other than her best friend, Veronica Lodge that was in the redheads arms, clutching onto his varsity jacket and running her fingers through his hair. Betty reached Kevin and, holding her breath, willing herself not to blink, shakily said "I'm going outside for a breather." Kevin, with the face of concern went to follow her but was quickly stopped by her hand. "Alone, please." she said. He nodded slowly and sadly. He hoped she'd be ok. He wanted to comfort her but knew that when she said she needed to be left alone, she meant it. 

Betty cried for a good thirty minutes, remembering all the cute and friendly moments that she had with Archie throughout their lives. All the games they'd play, staying off school sick together, blaming each other, eating chocolate at Easter, eating minced pies at Christmas. Games of hide and seek indoors when it rained, building snowmen when it snowed, water fights and paddling pools when it was sunny. It was like being woken up suddenly and cruelly from a good dream and being plunged back into harsh reality. A reality where she and Archie weren't going to happen. A reality where it was her that was left heartbroken. Veronica? Really? Veronica? How did she not see this coming. She thought back and only now did she see the small glances at each other, only now did she see how Veronica overreacted to everything around him- laughing harder when she made a joke, crying harder when he came to comfort her. It had all been so obvious and yet Betty had been too lovestruck to see it. Too blind to notice so now, she was broken and all it had taken was one look. Just one. More tears welled in Betty's eyes, but before she could allow herself another wail she heard a gentle voice behind her. 

"Um excuse me? Are you alright?" Betty sniffed and straightened up. "Yes, yes. Just a rough night." she turned and her eyes widened, her body froze, all hairs stood on the end and her heart skipped a beat. One look. Just one look. That's all it took. 

 

Jughead arrived at the large house and met up with Sweet Pea and Fangs. All three boys sported grey masked, that covered their eyes only. Other serpents, as Jughead saw, were dotted around. "We figured it'd be better to go in a few at a time, y'know so we don't look like the armada." Fangs said. Jughead nodded. "Let's go". The three headed into the mansion and were met with a flood of yellow and blue lights, loud music and laughter. "The others will all be in soon. For now we lay low, but stick together. The last thing we need right now is to get lost or lose someone in this mess." Sweet Pea and Jughead both nodded. They stayed in backgrounds of the party, keeping out of anybodies focal attention. It took a while for the other serpents to all arrive inconspicuously and gradually the three young serpents started paying more attention to the true partygoaers around them. 

Jughead was reminded of why he hated parties with every movement his eye made. There was no escape. In every direction he looked at there was something going on that he'd rather not watch. On the dancefloor, people were grinding, in the other corner, couples smoking weed were laughing loudly and clinging, by the table of the alcohol, were couples groping and sucking face. Jughead shook his head and went to look away. Come to think of it...Jughead recognised that fiery ginger hair and blue and yellow letteman jacket... Jughead looked back at the couple closest to the table, yes, kissing a random brunette was without a doubt one of the Northsiders from outside Pops the other night.  _Target number one._ Jughead thought to himself. He went to turn to Sweet Pea and Fangs...when he saw her. 

It was as if time itself came to a standstill, everyone disappeared, all he saw was her. Blonde waves just past her shoulders like they'd fallen from the heavens themselves, pink cheeks that would put the most perfect rose to shame, and a smile that he swore could bring world peace. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life, and he had to go talk to her. Jughead turned to Sweet Pea and Fangs who nodded at some serpents that had just arrived, Shit. In that moment he had forgotten what he was really here for. But he had to find her, see her, talk to her. He turned back and she was gone.  _The fuck?_ he thought, scanning the rest of the room but only saw the same drunken idiots he'd observed before. "A few more Jones, then we're good to go." Jughead's brain was far to busy wondering about the girl to register who just said that and what they meant. He couldn't have imagined her. Could he? His feet started moving on their own accord, he needed to find this girl, she was imaginary. She can't have been. Sweet Pea and Fangs looked at each other in confusion as they watched Jughead slowly walk away with a very conflicting scowl on his face. "Where the hell is he going? We're not all here yet." Sweet Pea said, "Maybe he's scouting out the bulldogs so we won't be spending ages looking for them when the rest of us do arrive." Fangs said thoughtfully, earning a shrug off Sweet Pea. But even Fangs had seen it. Jughead was acting weird, weirder than he usually did. They could only hope he wouldn't cause trouble before any of them got the chance to carry out their deed. 

Jughead wandered past the ginger and saw open french windows come into view.  _Bingo_. He had found the blonde's escape route. Sure enough, Jughead could only smile and feel is heart leap when he saw that indeed she was real. And there she was, leaning on the railings of the patio. His eyes hungrily scanned her figure, suddenly very attentative towards her shape, the smoothness of her white skin, the way the black dress she wore clung to her body, exaggerating amazing curves and ending just mid thigh of legs that went on forever. Jughead was about to get her attention when he heard small sobs come from her direction, he then saw the small bounce of her shoulders and small drops that landed by her hands that were resting on top of the railing. She was crying. No. NO. Someone as beautiful as this shouldn't be upset. His jaw clenched as his mind switched to wonder why she was upset, was it because of someone else. He felt a mild rage towards that thought, the thought that someone would dare upset this angel that stood before him. 

"Um, excuse me?" he said quietly, seeing her jump a little, "Are you alright?" he asked then immediately cringed. Obviously she wasn't alright. He heard a soft voice reply: "Yes. Yes, just a rough night." She turned and locked eyes with him. Again, everything froze. Now, Jughead, being into writing and all, had a way with words. Anyone could tell you that. He could conjure up amazing stories and win any argument thrown at him. But now? Right this moment? Jughead was speechless. He couldn't string together a word let alone a sentence. He couldn't even put together any thought, he damn near malfunctioned. This girl was even more breathtaking up close. Before the black laced mask she wore obstructed the view to her eyes from a distance, but now? Now he could see them. Great green eyes, matching emeralds sparkled in the small glow of some fairy lights that hung above the doorway, Her lips looked full and soft and her expression was gentle and kind. "S-sorry. I just...I don't even..." She stuttered, looking down. Jughead took a step closer, now in proximity of the scent of her perfume which nearly made him pass out. "Hey, hey. It's fine, don't apologise. Did someone upset you, did something happen?" He asked gently, he watched her sigh and look back through the open french windows then slowly move her gaze back onto him. "I...no, it's ok. It's nothing serious and i'm overreacting." He gave a small smirk, "I can tell you need to vent a little. I'm all ears don't worry. Just let it all out." He put his hand on her lower back and moved her back with him towards the railing where they both looked out into the backyard. 

Betty was barely keeping herself together, amazed at the handsome stranger's kindness towards her, offering to listen to her rant about something that was clearly bothering her and wasn't something he needed to worry about. "There's this guy..." she started and saw his jaw clench a little, confusing her slighlty, she took another glance at the guy beside her. His tall and lean figure, paired with black jeans, a black t-shirt under a black denim jacket topped off with black combat boots upon his feet- his whole demeanor screamed multiple warnings inside her head. "Bad boy." and "Trouble" which normally would send Betty running for the hills yet she stayed put, instead feeling drawn to the stranger. Intrigued by his kind words and blue eyes which held a caring glow. "Who am i kidding?" she laughs softly to herself, causing him to frown slightly. Jughead could listen to that laugh on repeat but those next words confused him. "I really shouldn't be laying all my boy troubles on a stranger. I told you, its just me overreacting and being silly." once again she was interrupted by him "Hey, hey. Honestly it's fine. If you think listening to you vent will be difficult to handle, what's really difficult to handle is seeing a pretty girl like you upset and by herself". Betty tilted her head down as she could feel her cheeks heat up at his use of "pretty". He thought she was pretty? Jughead watched her cheeks go from their natural dusty rose colour to a darker shade of pink. He pushed down the sense of pride in him and his words making her blush. "ok... well There's this guy and...we've known each other since we were toddlers.". 

Jughead being Jughead caught spot the cliche a mile away before she'd even started her story. "Growing up I started to like him and by the way he acted around me...being there for me, standing up for me, protecting me...it just made me feel like he liked me back, and I was so caught up thinking the little things like his smiles and his laughing at my jokes and his playful winking and expressions meaning something that I completely missed the fact that they in fact meant nothing when directed towards me and all this time...it was the ones directed and my best friend...that meant something. I came to this party...I agreed to this party because I thought tonight was the night. The night he would say he liked me ask, ask me out- maybe even kiss me but instead i'm out here laying all my problems on you feeling stupid because I was so stupid and lovestruck that I let myself believe a fantasy." Jughead's eyes widened at her use of words. Just when he thought she couldn't get any more attractive. When his mind went over his story he started to speak, "I am really sorry about all this...this guy...i'm going to guess you saw him with your friend tonight." she nodded, tears started welling again. "Hey...Hey!" Jughead cupped her face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe a tear that had fallen. "From what I heard, this guy is a major dick, he lead you on. By the sounds of things he was doing this to both of you and he may have liked you but when it came down to tonight..." he tailed off, becoming more angry at the unknown guy. "He chose her..." Betty finished, her voice shaking. "I can't imagine why." Jughead said. Betty looked back up at him, her eyes on his. "What?" "I can't imagine a fool that would choose some other girl over you. I mean...look at you, and the fact that he's known you longer as well. You tell that story as though the whole ordeal was your own fault but its not. He lead you on and then let you down." Another small sob rose from her mouth. He moved his hand down to her shoulder, "it's just...ugh this is going to sound so stupid but why does this always have to be me?" Betty sighed. Jughead frowned at her, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I mean, why is it always me that's left on the side of the road? When I was younger and had friends round, they would always prefer my sister, Polly. The only people I had then were Veronica, Archie and Kevin. At the start of this year me and Veronica both tried out for the cheerleading squad and only Veronica got in, it was Archie and Kevin that ended up arguing with the head cheerleader to let me in because Veronica was too scared that she would get kicked off for standing up for me. Then now...Archie chose Veronica over me, she has everything. She's the rich girl who can afford not only hers but everyone elses outfit, she made it onto the squad because the HBIC thought I was too fat and she had a great body, she's the one that turns all the guys heads, hell she's made out with half the football squad and i'm not trying to make out that shes a slut or anything but simply trying to prove a point that she's better. She always has been. I couldn't even afford a button on her dress tonight, I have an average, boring body and turn nobodies heads. I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I feel like at this rate I'm just going to remain like this pathetic little g-" Betty was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers, she felt a hand slide up to her cheek again and saw that the handsome stranger was kissing her. Her!

Jughead couldn't stop himself. He simply wouldn't let her degrade herself any longer. He leaned in and kissed her, keeping it soft and subtle so not to completely freak her out if she wasn't already. He used one hand to cup her left cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across it before slowly pulling away. The look on her face was unreadable. It was a look that showed her questioning what just happened but he couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or not. He sighed. "I haven't known you as long as this guy...ok? But just from these few minutes of talking to you, I can tell you this. You are one of a kind. Rich people like Veronica and the guy who owns this house-" "Reggie" "Reggie. Are both little rich kids and I bet you they wouldn't survive two seconds out in the real world. You however...I can tell you're sensible and you seem like someone who's worked hard her whole life for everyone around her but never herself. This whole cheerleading situation is a joke- not to overstep any lines or anything but you're figure is incredible just the way it is, you've managed to turn my head and I don't even know you, as for kissing, I hope I didn't freak you out or anything but there you go. I might not be the best first kiss but you deserved at least one. Making out I think is for date number 5 so bare with me on that." The laugh that came out of her was beautiful, the genuine smile she had was beautiful and just everything about her was beautiful. "Please don't ever think you're not good enough or pathetic or just a little girl. You're too good for everyone here, you're strong woman." The little smile she had plastered on her face was priceless. "I highly doubt i'm strong" "Really? Because not many people would be brave enough to share their emotions with a weirdo stranger." Betty smiled at his words. Looking up at him with big doe eyes that made him weak in the knees. "Not weird. Kind." This time it was Betty that leaned in, closing her eyes and gently pressing her lips to his. She felt him reciprocate the kiss and move his hands to her cheeks, she did the same, caressing his jawline. This kiss lasted longer than the previous one, and did not escalate at all. It was just a nice, gentle, soft kiss. 

"JONES!" A loud voice broke them apart quickly. Jughead worriedly looked behind him at the open french windows and relaxed when he realised they hadn't been spotted. "One second" he called back. His hands hadn't moved from the girl's face and he looked down at her and looked into her eyes dreamily. He knew he had to get back to the serpents but he didn't want to. He wanted to know more about this amazing girl, he wanted to be with her as long as possible. "Jones, we're all here, what are we waiting for?" Jughead closed his eyes in annoyance. "I have to go. Im sorry." He whispered. "No worries, I think i'm going to stay out here for a bit. I have to wait for my friend.. if you want to talk again-sorry I sound really desperate." Jughead laughed. "I would love to." he said, letting his hand caress her cheek as he pulled it back, he backed away slowly. "It was nice to meet you. And thank you...for everything." Betty said as she watched him walk away slowly, eyes trained on hers. "You too. We'll see each other again. I promise you that." He winked and started to turn away. "Betty! Thank God! Come on, our songs on!" The raven haired girl that had previously been eating at Archie's face jumped out, grabbed Betty's hand and yanked her back inside through the patio doors." Jughead recognised the raven haired girl instantly and his mind went to the ginger...it was him. He was the guy that upset her. Jughead clenched his fist and teeth, dragging himself over to Fangs. 

"Ok, revenge mission is a go!" Sweet Pea announced and the serpents suddenly dispersed into all four corners of the house. Fangs was looking at Jughead and his mouth was moving as though he was talking but all Jughead could hear was that friends voice saying her name again and again: " _Betty. Betty. Betty._ " Her name was Betty. Jughead was suddenly shook back into reality by Fangs. "Come on man, what is up with you tonight? You've been acting weirder than normal and that's saying something." Jughead shook his head, "hmm? Oh nothing, I was getting a headache from all the shouting and music, I needed a breather." Fangs narrowed his eyes but said no more, instead offering him a handful of firecrackers. "You know what to do." Jughead nodded, his mind suddenly clicking back into revenge mode. He stalked off, in search of any letterman jackets or bulldog masks. Eventually coming across a group of three of them, all now shirtless. Two brunettes and a ginger... a certain ginger that made Jughead smirk as he lit the first couple firecrackers and threw them at the three guys before quickly walking off and laughing to himself as he heard screams behind him followed by a cloud of smoke. He went on a rampage, lighting firecrackers, launching them at anyone in blue or yellow. He ran out of firecrackers just as he bumped into Fangs who threw an empty spray paint can in a corner. "Jones, we did it, We're came here to do what we had to, now lets go, Sweet Pea's rounding up some others. Come on!" Jughead went to follow him but stopped, a certain blonde beauty came to mind - "Oh! One second I just need to-" "Go! We'll be on Londle street. 5 minutes and we're coming in after you!" Fangs ran off and Jughead made headway toward the patio again only to find it empty. He headed to where people were dancing but smoke filled the room followed by angry yells from bulldogs. Jughead walked around, squinting his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of a blonde wave but found nothing. "Betty?" he called. "Betty?" No response. Jughead knew he had to leave before the bulldogs found him and clicked on to what was happening. With one last scan of the room, Jughead bolted out of the house and ran down the road and turned right onto Londle street where the other serpents were parked waiting for him. "Jesus man, we thought they'd found you." Sweet Pea said. Fangs looked at his friend who was out of breath with a concerned look. "Jug? Did something happen? What were you doing back there?" Jughead shook his head as he put on his helmet and mounted his bike. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it." Again Fangs narrowed his eyes but started his engine and said nothing more. 

 

Betty was still in a haze, one minute she was quite happily dancing with Veronica and Kevin when suddenly there were angry shouts, some boys running around then the room was quickly filling with smoke. "Woah, what's going on here?" Kevin asked. "FUCKING SNAKES" they heard from the otherside of the room, Reggie's voice filled with anger and hatred. "Oh god, they must have crashed the party. Come on you two, lets call it a night and make tracks, it's not safe." Veronica said, beginning to tug on Betty's arm. "V wait I have to..." "Come on B!" Betty was pulled outside and hastily urged into Veronica's car. "Home please, Smithers." The man in the drivers seat nodded and pulled off. Betty looked back at the house, all she could think about was the stranger from before, she had wanted to at least say a proper goodbye. She didn't even get his name. 

Veronica and Betty got back to the Pembrook just shy of 1am, both girls immediately kicked off their heels as they entered Veronica's bedroom. "Oh my god my feet" Betty sighed. "I know, i'm afraid it's something we never get used to either." Veronica replied collapsing on the bed. "B...I am sorry I dragged you out back there...but after everything Archie's said about the serpents...I'm scared I didn't want us to get hurt." Betty gave Veronica a small smile and replied. "It's ok V. Thank you, I understand it was probably for the best that we left." Veronica gave a small smile in return. She went to change into her pyjamas, Betty doing the same and while doing so Betty thought about what she saw, and even with everything that happened. Betty could understand that at least on Veronica's part, it was completely undeliberate. Veronica couldn't do anything about the boys at school looking at her and she didn't know that Betty liked Archie so how could she have known not to kiss him. And Veronica was from a bad bunch of friends in New York and Betty decided that as nice Veronica was, there was still some she needed to learn, and Veronica had tried so hard to be friendly with everyone, it only made sense that she didn't want to piss Cheryl off at cheerleading, and come to think of it she realised how quiet Veronica was at that point and knew she must have been torn. Betty knew she was too nice sometimes but Veronica needed good after all the bad she'd experienced, Betty couldn't be petty when she could show Veronica forgiveness. It may set an example. That and she couldn't lose Veronica, even with all the faults, they still had a strong friendship that Betty didn't want to lose. 

As the two girls wiped away their makeup in front of the bathroom mirror, Betty spoke up. Thinking it was at least fair to tell Veronica."V...I um...saw you and Archie tonight and...I just wanted to clear the air before it got too polluted..um...when you asked me before about liking a guy....um...it was Archie." Veronica looked at Betty in shock and she saw her expression crumble. "Oh my god, Betty I had no idea...I'm so sorry...If I had known...I would never..." Betty held up her hand to quieten Veronica. "I know, V. I was upset and angry before but...I've had time to think and of course, I never told you so how were you meant to know? I'd just had a few drinks and I guess all the frustration over the last few months just built up and released. I wanted to just tell you all this to make sure that you understand this...we're ok. I'm not mad at you, I can't be. I still want to be best friends and understand that you never meant anything." Veronica nodded. They disposed of their makeup wipes and climbed onto Veronica's bed. "After I saw you two kissing, yeah I was upset and angry so I went outside, and this...person came up to me and allowed me to vent to them. So I did. The venting went from tonight onto the fact that...all the things I can only dream of happening to me...I try so hard for, yet...you get all those things and don't even have to try. And I know its none of your fault. The venting helped me realise that before I said anything to you that I would regret later on." Veronica sniffed, some tears falling. "B...I had no idea...I'm so sorry. I..I know you said earlier that we're good...but. I need to hear it...do you forgive me. I promise i'll jump in more and pay more attention and-" "I forgive you, V. Don't worry." Betty giggled and Veronica sighed with relief. 

"Let's not get too emotional now because I have something to tell you..." Betty said with a smile. Veronica looked up, laying on her side, resting on her elbow. "I...kissed someone..." she said shyly. Veronica nearly screamed, Betty had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep her from doing so. "Shut up!" "You kissed someone? Was he cute? Was he decent? Who is he??!! - or she, I don't judge." Betty giggled and lay back on the pillows sighing contently. "HE was so cute and so decent and he..." Betty suddenly sat up. She didn't know his name, she had never asked him for it. "I don't know who he is... I never asked him for his name..." Betty whispered. Veronica gave her a pitiful glance. "Hey, you'll see him again". 

 

Back at the party, Archie had only just recovered from the attack, he could here Reggie's angry yells at the other Bulldog's. "How did they get in?! What were you idiots doing that let them sneak in?" Archie was too busy thinking to really register everything that Reggie was saying. All he could think about was what he had heard before. Back during the attack, he had heard a voice, a guy's deep voice laced with concern. "Betty? Betty?" Archie knew this voice was not Kevin. So who was it. His blood boiled, what did another guy want with Betty? 

 

In his trailer, Jughead was sitting on his sofa, eating takeaway, when his father emerged from his bedroom. "Son." "Dad." FP was a towering man, he looked like a much  older version of Jughead, with a dark beard upon his chin. "You guys did it?" His father asked. Jughead nodded. "All done and dusted, Mantle lost his mind" Jughead said with a smirk. FP leant against the counter; "You know...Son, tonight, I'm not sure you're aware of this but you just lead almost all of the young serpents into a successful job." Jughead knew automatically what he was getting at. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils, "Save it, Dad. I'm not going to be leader of the serpents." He said simply and saw the blood leave his father's face. "What?" FP asked, sternly, looking at his son in confusion. "Dad, if I become leader, that's it. I'm stuck here. Do you know what I want to do after school? I want to go to University, study writing and make a good life for myself to eventually be able support you...and Mom...and Jellybean." FP visibly shivered, Jughead knew it was a sensitive topic for the both of them, his mom and his sister having only left them a couple months prior. 

Saying no more, Jughead got up and went to his room and collapsed on his bed. He cast his mind away from his little sister and missing her to a happier subject. He smiled in the dark at the picture in his mind. A certain blonde with great green eyes, rosy cheeks and the softest lips coming to focus. He thought about their kiss earlier, it was such a rash decision but the moment his lips had touched hers...He had felt it. A connection between them, there had to have been, the way her lips fit so perfectly against his, it was like finding the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. He thought of her name. Betty.  _His Betty_ he thought. It sounded so right. Their meeting was fate, he knew that for sure. Even if she hadn't been at the party- Jughead's eyes snapped open and suddenly he started to sweat and his stomach dropped. She had been invited to the party. Jughead had been too love struck to realise the blatent obvious in front of him. Betty, this beautiful, kind and innocent girl...was a Northsider. Jughead felt his heart crack at the realisation...Betty was a northsider...No...no she couldn't be. She was nothing like them. Not spoiled, not stuck up, not horrible. But kind and caring and sweet. Why? Why of all things did she have to be a Northsider? Why couldn't she be an exchange student...or somebodies cousin visiting from abroad. The truth was a like a smack in the face for Jughead; for tonight, he had done what previously he had thought impossible. 

Jughead Jones had fallen in love with a Northsider. And it had only taken One Look.


	4. Hot n' Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone tell me how does one recreate a certain dead romantic and vital balcony scene when there is no balcony?

It had only been a couple hours and Jughead was losing his mind. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. How could he? How would sleep be possible when a pair of green eyes haunted his closed eyelids, when the ghost of a soft pair of lips lingered on his, when smooth delicate skin left a trace at his fingertips? He sat on the end of his bed, rubbing his temples trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle in his mind. She was a Northsider. A Northsider.  _Really Jughead? The one time you pay even the slightest bit of attention to a girl and it's one of your worst enemies._ No...Betty wasn't an enemy. Yes she was a Northsider, but she was no enemy of Jughead's, Far from. How could something like that work though? A Northsider and a Southsider? He could only imagine the outrage from the bulldogs, the serpents - his dad. He didn't know what his dad would do. Nor did he know how his serpent friends would react. What about the bulldogs? Her crush- her childhood best friend was one of them, and he knew how territorial they were so what kind of hell could break loose if they ever found out? He didn't know. Jughead was knowledgeable, the smartest kid around in fact, the southsiders at his school doubted there was a problem he couldn't solve, that there was something Jughead didn't know. But right now, in the early hours of the morning, as the cold chill and dark of the night engulfed in his room. Jughead didn't know. He didn't know anything. Well, he knew one thing, one thing he was sure of, yes, as of right now, Jughead was only certain of one thing. That Northsider or not, he needed to see her again.

 

Betty couldn't sleep. For a number of reasons, it was too hot, then too cold, then too hot again, then there wasn't enough room, then weirdly there was too much room. Betty squirmed, kicked away and pulled back the comforter, rolled around even at one point almost falling off the bed. Veronica slept like the dead, once that girl was asleep, she wouldn't be waking up again even in a fire, it was on her terms and her terms only. Betty bit back quiet jealousy of her friend's slumber and sat up, leaning her now aching back on some extra cushions. It wasn't just discomfort. Seemingly superglued behind her eyelids were some ice blue, gentle eyes. She hadn't been able to take in his full face due to the mask he wore but she tried to imagine but never quite got a constant image that felt right. Too masculine, too feminine, too harsh, too meek, too muscly, too weak. It frustrated Betty, but not as much as the constant nagging in the back of her mind. Who was he? Who swept her off her feet so quickly? Who comforted her without even knowing who she was. Who stood behind that grey mask. Why didn't she ask his name? How could she be so dimwitted? How would she ever be able to find him?

The following day, Betty headed down to Pop's with Veronica; Kevin and Archie were there waiting at their usual booth, a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate milkshake along with a basket of fries awaited them on their side of the table. "Looks like we have you two trained well." Veronica said with a smile as she sat down and made room for Betty who immediately reached over for a handful of fries, now away from the strict and judgemental eye of her mother. Veronica delicately sipped at her milkshake, listening to Kevin talk about someone he'd spotted at the party last night. She saw Betty absorbed in his story and internally thanked the lord for being given a friend like Betty. A friend who ignored her wrongful past and dodgy family and welcomed her to her home town with open arms, one that included her into her group of friends without a second thought, one that was by her side when Chuck started up the rumours, a shoulder to cry on when Cheryl was being a bitch, Betty was always there for her, rain or shine. So when she thought back to last night's liplock with Archie she felt terrible even with Betty'a forgiveness. 

From the first moment she'd seen him at Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, Veronica was instantly hooked on his striking good looks and his charm. Archie was the good that Veronica never had in New York, Veronica liked Archie. A lot. So when on that night when he had told her she was pretty and that he had never had the chance to ask her out properly, a kiss was the only response she could function well enough to do, the emotions mixed with alcohol, turning their thoughts to a haze, to her, it had been just them in that room and Veronica lived for that feeling, she'd only seen it in romantic movies so to experience it herself, first hand, had been a complete dream come true for her...but a complete dream crushed for Betty. Veronica turned to Archie again after Kevin had explained that he never did actually go up and introduce himself to the guy he saw. That's when Veronica noticed the small cut on his lip, the small blueish patch that was slowly becoming more and more visible around his right eye. "Oh my god...Archie what the fuck happened to your face?" Veronica gasped, causing Kevin and Betty to break out of their conversation. Archie gritted his teeth. "Happened last night, some southside scum crashed the party." Veronica gasped and Kevin shivered. Betty just sighed. "Do you have to use that word, Archie. You know I don't like it." Archie shook his head, "But they are though, Betty. They crashed the party and trashed Reggie's place. He hasn't even been able to get rid of all the smoke yet and his parents are due home in what? 1 hour? The guys dead meat and it's all their fault." "Oh my god" Kevin said, "Yeah, we tried beating a couple of their asses on the way out but this tall one must have been able to see through all the smoke cause I was taking hits from what looked like nowhere." Veronica covered her mouth, "What happens now, Archikins? You're not going to get hurt anymore are you?" "Honestly Veronica, I can't promise anything, I mean after this stunt, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them ends up in hospital, or dead." Betty gasped this time and stared at Archie. "NO. No murder, no revenge. I mean for gods sake Archie, where is this turf war actually going. You guys have been going back and fourth with revenge for ages now and its going nowhere, literally just an endless chain of spite and it's pointless. You guys are only getting yourself hurt again and again, and besides, you're all just provoking each other. I mean, tell me Arch, who was it that started this fight?" Betty said sternly, glaring at Archie who seemed to shrink back a bit and gulp. "The Serpents." "Are you sure? Because by the looks of things, their just constantly being provoked by you guys which only provokes you guys further, both of you are all acting childish. Can't you just kiss and make up or just leave each other the hell alone." Kevin had an amused and amazed face on. "Well said, Betty" Kevin said. "Oh come on Betty, don't defend them they're dangerous thugs wh-" "No, i'm not defending them, and I'm not defending you either, both sides are acting dumb and like I said before, kiss and make up or leave each other alone." Archie was now glaring at Betty. 

"Betty, which side do you live on?" He said with an calm but icy tone. "I-" "Which side, Betty?" Betty sighed. "The Northside" Archie nodded. "That's right Betty so who's side do you think you need to be on? It's not rocket science! You live on the Northside so your loyalty should lie with the Northside. OK? You don't have to worry about the dispute between the north and south because it won't ever effect you. You're all under protection of the bulldogs, Ok? Any serpent that comes up to one of you and lays a finger on you is a dead snake." Betty frowned and took a sip of her milkshake, glancing at Kevin who was also frowning at Archie. Veronica was looking at Archie like he'd hung the moon, "Aww you're protecting us Archikins? You're so sweet!" Betty rolled her eyes and finished the milkshake and helping herself to more fries. Archie's phone buzzed. "Shit it's Moose, I meeting the bulldogs at the gym in like two minutes, i'll see you guys later." With that, Archie sped out of the diner without looking back. "Hey they're showing another movie at the drive in tonight." Kevin said quietly, Betty smiled, happy to have broken the awkward silence. "What film?" Betty asked, "Rebel without a cause" Betty instantly lit up. "Ha! I knew you'd perk up, Cooper!" Betty clapped her hands. "We need to go to that, please Kev. V, you coming?" Veronica pouted slightly, "I can't tonight, I'm helping Josie set up the hall for her concert on Tuesday. Plus, I'm really not into all those movies anyway." Betty giggled, "Ah V, forever the rom-com gal of our generation. That's a shame but we'll see you Monday? Hey, maybe the movie next week could be Legally Blonde." Veronica smiled, "Oh, please!" The three laughed before getting up to leave. 

Outside the diner, "So, your car or mine, Coop? Please say yours, if I have to turn up in my dad's old truck I may cry." Kevin said, "Kev, its a drive in, not the red carpet. Besides, it'll be dark and everyone's watching a movie they wont care. Plus, blankets and pillows on the back of the truck sounds like a dream right now. I don't really wanna spend 3 hours sitting in a cramped car." Kevin sighed. "Ugh, fine. But you owe me Cooper, this is going to damage my reputation and rid me of my dignity." Betty giggled, "What dignity?" she said, "Hey! That's just cost yourself our snacks for tonight." Betty laughed before saying goodbye to her friend and started to walk home. 

 

 Jughead was in his usual spot in the parking lot of Pops, today wasn't bulldog day and even so, he wouldn't be doing bulldog day again after the fiasco at Mantle's party. He had a feeling it wasn't needed anyway and him and the serpents may have to brace themselves for yet another turf war. A few Northsiders, mainly men in their 40's or teens wanting a bit of a kick came and took a pound or two of product but that was it. This wasn't a monthly thing like the bulldog run but an occasional thing when the serpents could use a bit of extra cash quickly. He was just about to head of when he heard her. It was Betty, he looked up and sure enough, on the other side of the parking lot, just out the door of Pops was a girl and a guy. She looked different, gone was the sexy attire and killer heels and heavy makeup she wore to the party, and instead was a pink sweater and blue jeans, low heeled boots and very subtle make up. Her hair was now tied up into a high ponytail. Jughead smiled, she looked beautiful, so innocent and perfect. His gaze turned to the guy, quite good looking and like Betty, very tidy and innocent looking. He furrowed his brows and a scowl arose, what was he doing with Betty at a diner. Jughead listened in as much as he could while trying to stay hidden in the background seeing as she wasn't alone. "Kev, it's a drive in, not the red carped. Besides, it'll be dark and everyone's watching a movie, they won't care. Plus blankets and pillows on the back of the truck sounds like a dream right now.I don't really wanna spend 3 hours sitting in a cramped car." Jughead's eyes narrowed, cramped in a car, with someone else? This didn't sound good. The guy sighed, "Ugh fine. But you owe me Cooper, thi is going to damage my reputation and rid me of my dignity".

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief after realising the campness of Betty's friend and his smile widened again at the sound of her giggle and then banter with 'Kev'. He watched them say goodbye and saw Betty turn right and walk away. Jughead needed to talk to her again. There was no question. She had said drive in. The drive in was on the northside of Riverdale and showed a movie every Saturday night. She was going tonight. That was perfect, it would be dark and all he had to do was wait for her to be away from her friend for little bit...even just five minutes with her would be worth the risk. 

Jughead got back to the trailer to find Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs there, "Jones, thank god. We thought you might have had a run in with a bulldog." Fangs said. "No, just took a little longer cause not many people out today." Jughead put the remainder of the cannabis bags on the counter and the cash in a safe under the couch for his father to sort later on. "Anyways, after that stunt we pulled we were wondering about how we're going to prepare ourselves for when they fight back." Sweet Pea said slowly watching as Jones collapsed on the couch and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know yet, all I can really say is trust your instinct. Don't leave your bikes out in the open, or your stuff. Don't walk around alone in the dark. Y'know the basic stuff." Toni scoffed, "Yeah and we'll all hold hands and have walkie talkies too. Oh! I think we need our parents with us to!" Jughead rolled his eyes, "Simmer down, Toni. Look, I can't predict how these Bulldogs are gonna carry out revenge, until they do or we get some idea of what they could do, we'll plan and act then. But tonight we just hang tight." Toni nodded in understanding but still carried on: "Honestly Jones, why can't we just go over there and bash some heads together now, scare them into not messing with us. We could go tomorrow, find a bunch of northsiders in that high school and cause a bit of chaos. Jughead froze and thought of how that would go about, his mind went to Betty in a corner of the school, looking terrified as serpents- his serpents scared and threatened and rampaged the school. "NO." He said suddenly causing the three young serpents to jump a little. "Topaz, have you not forgotten our motto?" He asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Toni stepped back but did not shrink. She meerly knew when to keep her mouth shut around Jughead. She knew the motto and regardless of how much she wanted to go to the Northside and cause a ruckus, she respected it. Still, it made her wonder why Jughead got so riled up at that comment, and the look on his face. One she's only seen when he faced off some bullies that were terrorizing his little sister when she was still around- it was like a protective side of Jughead but like majorly, majorly protective. Jughead seemed to back down a bit instead of exploding like he did occasionally. He did have a temper but mostly he came off as calm and collected, especially in serious matters like this. "Right well, me and Fangs are going over to Sonny's for some video games, Jones?" Jughead shook his head. "No I got stuff to sort wit my Dad, I might join yous later, I'll text you." They nodded and left the trailer, leaving Jughead alone with his thoughts. He will see her tonight, but going over to the northside, especially a popular spot for northsiders, was dangerous and not somewhere he could just sneak through with his serpent jacket on. 

It approached 8:30pm and Jughead had showered and changed into something that didn't scream northside but didn't scream southside either. His signature grey S shirt, some black jeans and black vans and instead of his leather jacket he wore a blue denim sherpa jacket and of course he wasn't going to leave without his beanie, his sister had given it to him when he turned 11 and he had held onto it especially now after she was gone. It was like his saftey net, if he was in a tough situation, he had the beanie on to think of Jellybean and cheer up again. Tonight he wanted to talk to Betty again, he wanted no mask on this time. He wanted Betty to see him. Not the serpent he had to play as 24/7. He wanted her to see him, Jughead Jones. He passed his father on the way out, "Where are you off to?", "Out." he meerly said before grabbing his father's truck keys and heading out, his father too drunk to realise. Jughead was soon driving the truck over the bridge across the tracks to enemy territory. He didn't take his bike as it would have been a tell tale sign he was a southsider, motorbikes were purely a southside thing and any northsider who rode one had theirs stolen and fellow northsiders judging them intensely, plus he didn't want to leave it unsupervised in a place full of northside teenagers after what happened at the Wyrm only a few nights ago.

 

Betty was seated on the back of Mr Keller's family truck with Kevin. They huddled under blankets and relaxed against plush cushions, Betty sighed in happiness, this was what she enjoyed, this was Betty Cooper, not sexy dresses and house parties. Nights at the local drive in with her best friend watching her favourite movie. Kevin always made the best movie buddy for Saturday Night Drive-In Night as he possessed all the qualities she thought a good movie buddy should be. He shared any snacks he brought, he didn't talk during the flim apart from the very occasional comment that always made her laugh. He also always had the same opinions as her and was always willing to discuss the movie with her and on the odd times that he didn't like a movie that she did, he always watched it with her anyway, he didn't make side comments or ask to leave or just say "That was shit" at the end. He would listen to Betty then discuss what he liked and then some stuff he just didn't particularly enjoy. Yes Kevin Keller was the best and Betty always looked forward to Saturday Night Drive-In Night, she was a little glad that Veronica had decided not to join, Veronica was a good friend in other situations but a terrible movie buddy. She would talk non stop and not quieten to appreciate at least a little bit if the movie. If there was not hot guy, no love storyline and no happy ending, Veronica Lodge was not interested. 

The last of the popcorn was eaten just as the interval rolled round. "Since you dragged me with this ugly truck, I think it's only fair that you go and grab the next round of snacks for us" Betty nodded with a smirk and went to get up when she noticed through the growing crowed at the food stall the guy serving and smiled, "Are you sure, Kev? Cause it looks like Steven's working tonight." Betty didn't need to say anything else as Kevin had already leapt off the truck and was backing away from the truck quickly, "More popcorn, Coop? And another soda?" "Yep, Ooh and some of those gummy sweets as well, Kev please!" Kevin gave a two fingered salute before turning and running off towards his 'Saturday Eye Candy'. Betty giggled, sitting back into the pillows and looking at the blank screen in the darkness that covered the drive-in.  _There she is._ Jughead thought as he approached a silvery truck, parked a good distance away from the screen to avoid the tougher crowd and the back of the park where couples were most likely making out. He stood in the shadows, his eyes trained on the truck. When the interval started, a few people got out of there cards for a bathroom break or more food. He saw the guy Betty was with earlier run off towards the food stall. Jughead gave a small smile, she was alone now and this was his chance. There she was, huddled under blankets on the back of a truck with the light from her phone screen illuminating her face. 

Some laughter made him freeze and he turned to see that not far down from where Betty was, some bulldogs were sitting on the roof of a car, throwing popcorn at each other and laughing loudly when some stuck in one guy's quiff. Jughead quickly and stealthily made his way to turn up at the side of the truck and approached it. Betty was frowning at the messages from her mother, texting frantically when Betty would be home, that staying out two nights in a row was ridiculous, Betty was in the midst of replying saying that she'd be home after her movie time with Kevin when she heard a whisper nearby then a "Psst" very close to her on her right side. She looked up from her phone and nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw the boy standing at the side of the truck, looking at her over the side of it. "Sorry" he said, hints of shyness in his voice.

It took Betty another minute before she recognised the jet black waves, the familiar curl over his forehead, the icy blue eyes.  _It was Him._ She gasped, almost squealing excitedly, "It's you!" He grinned at her, she looked at him, now without the mask and was in awe at his good looks. His gentle eyes matched his face and expression. "I told you you'd see me again." he said. Betty sat up on her knees and shuffled to the side of the truck, to wear he was standing. "It's really you..." she said, not being able to help herself, reaching over and brushing back the curl on his head, his eyes locked onto hers, a look of pure admiration on his face. "God, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Jughead watched as she looked down at her white t-shirt and black leggings with her converse with a puzzled expression. "But last time I-" he interrupted her: "No beauty shines brighter than that of a good heart." he whispered with a small smile, hers widening, "I've read that." She said, his heart beat just a little bit faster. "I was hoping i'd see you again." Betty said, resting her chin on her now folded arms on the side of the truck so they were now level, face to face. Their breaths mixing in the small space that kept them apart. "and I promised myself I would find you." The gap between them was ever so slowly decreasing in size as they both seemed to attract like a magnet to metal. "I wanted to tell you that everything I said...at the party...it was all an illusion. I never was in love with Archie, sure I love him, but today I realised what I feel for him...is nowhere near what I think i'm starting to feel for you." Jughead didn't care about how much of a sap he was looking, he hung onto her words with a big smile. "I know we only meant once but...I don't know, it felt sort of like... destiny...ignore me...I'm going crazy..." she averted her eyes and he reached out to cup her cheek, "no,no, don't do that. Don't look away. I feel it too." she smiled, her eyes returning to his. He looked at her lips and back up at her eyes, "who are you?" She asked. He gulped. Would she recognise his name? "I don't...I don't think that's a good idea right now, with everything behind the scenes I'm afraid you wo-" "What goes on at home or around you doesn't bother me. You, yourself, you're a good person, a gentle person. I like you, and nothing you say could change that." He leaned in properly now, and so did Betty, slowly closing their eyes, Jughead whispers, "Betty...I-" Before being interrupted by the familiar voice of her movie buddy for the night: "A large bucket of pop corn and a pack of haribo gummy bears!" Kevin said cheerfully, both Betty and Jughead's eyes snapped open and Betty looked behind her to see Kevin putting down the snacks before readying himself to climb back onto the truck, Jughead ducked down, and Betty had to think quickly. "Hey...Kevin, I really don't want to be a pain but..." She looked down at Jughead who looked back with pleading eyes as he shook his head and put a finger over his closed lips as a sign of shush. "You..." "I erm...I'm really craving some fries right now...and some candyfloss...I promise i'll pay you back but I want to eat what I can before i'm under Mom-watch again." Kevin laughed and nodded, "Coming right up, I honestly don't blame you. I just have another excuse to talk to Steven again. Kevin flounced off again and Betty turned back to Jughead who slowly straightened again. 

"I have to go...I really shouldn't be here right now..." he whispered. Betty looked at him puzzled, "Why not? Everyone's welcome! Come join me and Kevin he won't mind, honestly." "No Betty, some people round here don't want me here...I only came here tonight because...well..." He stared into those emerald eyes and sighed hopelessly, he reached up a hand to cup her cheek again and stroked it with his thumb, "I just had to see you again..." Betty smiled and leaned down again, pressing her lips to his softly, he returned this kiss eagerly, happy to feel her lips again. This kiss wasn't chaste or rushed, it was a slow, sweet kiss, that had both their hearts beating wildly. Jughead pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed for seconds after they separated. "I want to see you again Betty, I have to see you again." he whispered, opening his eyes and looking into hers. "We will...I'm always at Pops... like after school almost every other day." "Sooner", Jughead whispered. Betty giggled and paused before saying, I can do Monday evening, Pops." Jughead frowned a little, "no...I can't go there." he thought for a minute. "Could we meet at Sweetwater river? Tomorrow?" Betty couldn't help but grin and nod, before leaning in to kiss him again, just a peck this time. After years of having to pine after Archie, here was a guy who pined after her, who wanted to see her again-hell seemed like he needed to see her again. "I'll meet you there on Monday, I said i'd meet my friends tomorrow and I have homework- Im not saying I'd rather do homework than be with you, it's just my Mom...she's mad already that i've been out practically all weekend." She responded, smiling at his current expression, eyes half closed, as he gazed at her dreamily with a bright and hopeful smile. "I'll look forward to seeing you,  _Betts_." He nodded in understanding and started to back away, as her heart raced. "Wait!" Jughead stopped, "Please, tell me your name. I promise I don't judge." He looked conflicted for a second before walking over again. "It's Jughead...Jughead Jones." before walking away leaving her kneeling there, confused. Jughead? Jughead?! What kind of name was Jughead, had he just given her a fake name? No...she saw it...the truth his eyes held, the way he whispered, the way he looked nervous as he said it...and the fact that he said he wasn't allowed there, why on earth should he not be there?

Kevin arrived with the extra food and they started to dig in as the second half of the movie started, "So...who's the guy? Is he from the party?" Betty looked at him wide eyed, "How did you..." "Oh please Betty, leaning over the side of the truck like that is not inconspicuous, and it was obvious you weren't puking cause you ALWAYS go to a bathroom to do that. Plus, I saw his hat when I was here earlier, and Veronica told me you met a new beau at the party last night so...was it him?" Betty smiled but gave in knowing she could trust Kevin with anything before turning to him. "It's a long story and I really want to watch this but I promise to spill absolutely everything on Monday over milkshakes after school. I'll pay because of all the stuff you bought tonight." Kevin smiled mischievously, "This requires a chat at Pops?! Ooh this must be juicy!" They both grinned and laughed before turning back to the movie, although...Betty couldn't concentrate now...his full face now flashing through her mind... he was so handsome and that nickname... _Betts_ , she smiled. She liked it, the way it rolled off his tongue, saying it quietly as though it was like he was honoured to say it. Betty thought back to his name. Jughead. That wasn't his real name surely, maybe it was a nickname. She'd never heard of him. She'd never seen him. Could he be an exchange? A new kid? Maybe he was home schooled? Maybe he was a family member of Reggie's or another bulldogs visiting? 

 

Jughead couldn't stop smiling. He felt so light and warm as he walked up the steps to his trailer and opened the door. His Dad had retired to bed, leaving empty beer cans and bottles all over the floor. He frowned as he picked them up. His dad was spiralling quickly and with another turf war on the horizon. Jughead had to do something, soon. He got into bed and pulled out his phone, searching Betty Cooper on Instagram and clicking on the familiar face. He smiled as he saw pictures with Kevin and a raven haired girl. All smiled in many pictures showing a fun day out. At the beach with icecreams- under blankets in a fancy living room, in what looked like a student lounge of a school. In every picture she wore the same perfect clothes, same perfect ponytail, not an item of clothing or a hair out of place.  _The perfect girl nextdoor_ he thought, he didn't know that would be his type but-no- Betty was his type. Calm, kind, intellectual. He kept scrolling, seeing the ultimate cliche which he would normally hate but he smiled as he saw the cute pictures with friends, the odd picture with another blonde girl with similar features, her sister no doubt. One picture had an older blonde male in with the same green eyes as his younger sister. More of Betty and her friends, some of the ginger kid from the party. Archie as he had found out. There even some pictures of her with the raven haired girl in matching blue and yellow cheerleading outfits. He smiled, she was so cute and innocent, compared to him, dark and brooding and in his opinion- completely fucked up. Him and Betty couldn't be anymore different. But the force he felt bringing them together was overwhelmingly strong and he knew she could feel it too.

Betty Cooper. He couldn't wait to see her again, to have a proper conversation with her, not a quick exchange over the side of a truck, not a rant outside a party. A proper conversation when he could get to know her through her. And maybe...just maybe he could open up to her a little. He knew he could trust her, and he wanted her to know him, but with everything happening so recently, he wasn't sure he could give it all in one go. It would take time, while he continued to try and heal just a little bit. He liked Betty a lot but frowned,  the southsider and the northsider...together. Two lovers swimming amongst a sea of hatred. Impossible yet somehow possible. 

 

Archie Andrews was not happy. He sat on the edge of his bed as Veronica stretched out, bare under his sheets. "Archiekins, come lay with me." he looked at her. The warm, smooth, olivey skin of her legs shone in the dim light of his room. Veronica was beautiful and Archie liked her. He liked her. He knew he liked her. So why - while his raven haired princess lay naked in his bed next to him - why was he looking through his window at that his neighbour. Archie liked Betty. But not as he liked Veronica. He thought he liked Betty. His further view was blocked by the curtains that covered the frame. But the knowledge that his best friend was in there stirred something within him. Only now...usually when he looked out the window to look at her while they texted each other, to comfort, to entertain or to console, he felt nothing, so why was now so out of the ordinary? Archie lay back, settling the dark brunette into his side. 

This was the thing about Archie Andrews. One second he was this way, the next...he was that way. He wanted to be a musician, then he wanted to play football, then he wanted to be a musician again. Archie never stuck with one thing. He always had to move around. Rotate. Now with things like favourite foods, films, songs. This sort of indecision was normal, you'd see it in anyone. But it wasn't just that with Archie. The bad thing about Archie was his naviety, he was completly prone to influence. Archie was going to carry on his dad's work, but the influence of a certain music teacher changed that. He started hanging round with Reggie Mantle and suddenly he liked football. He hooked up with Valerie Brown once and it was straight back to music. Valerie rejected him and it was back to football. This may have been fairly innocent in most respects, it was just a teenage boy, finding his passion in a forest of opportunities. He was a man of many talents and he had to decide which one to use long term. Not as innocent was Archie's social life or one could very lightly use the term Love life. To say Archie had liked a girl was easy to say. Archie liked Geraldine Grundy, Archie liked Valerie Brown, Archie liked Cheryl Blossom, Archie liked Veronica Lodge; but to say that Archie loved a girl was a completely different matter, if any matter at all. Archie liked girls. But he didn't love them. No one knows how Archie was influenced in this case but his idea of love was not one would call normal. Archie slept around, experimenting, convinced he loved each girl in turn. But no. And along the way, he damaged the girls he slept with, one by one. But this was Archie Andrews, This was kind, sweet, hot Archie Andrews. They were all hurt but still, they swooned. 

Archie was like a broken tap, constantly blowing hot and cold. Especially now. With a certain blonde. A girl he grew up with, a girl he had not yet trampled. Archie was always naive when it came to Betty, constantly seeing Betty Cooper, his little sister, never: Betty Cooper, the perfect girl. But now...ever since the party. He now blew hot and cold. Veromica, Betty, Veronica, Betty, Veronica. From when he'd heard that voice through the smoke, calling her name, to only a few hours earlier when Veronica had excitedly mentioned Betty's new mystery man. "Oh its so perfect!" Veronica had squealed. "We can go on double dates and everything." Archie should be happy. He had his latest catch on his arm and his friend was now also happy. But still, the green eyed monster reared it's head to say over and over that Betty was and had always been his, no one elses. She was always there for him and she was his neighbour. His. 

Veronica leaned over and settled a lusty, slow kiss to his lips. He rolled her over returning the kiss, soon revelling in her soft moans, echoing in the small room with every move of his hips. And just like that. Archie Andrews was happy.


	5. Our Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babe Pop Tate is joining the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extremely late update, its been a verrrrryyyy busy summer with work and family and stuff but hopefully, ill now be a bit more available to write, I've also had to rewrite parts of this chapter multiple times cause of adding stuff or changing it cause i didn't like it but...enjoy!

Pop Tate was never one to discriminate, and even now, he ensured that although his Chocklit shop was technically situated on the Northside, even though it was on the very edge next to the bridge that joined the two sides, it was his shop and it was open to both Northsiders and Southsiders, he never let it be otherwise. Pop's Chocklit shop was the one place in town that could hold both Northsiders and Southsiders without the fear of an explosion. Of course, this didn't mean that Pop hadn't seen any unsettlement between the two. Every now and then, there would be another argument, another screaming match, another cat fight, another brawl; but just as quickly as they started, Pop would end it by either a stern talking to or kicking parties involved out for the day. Pop didn't agree with the feud between these to parts of Riverdale, he wanted it to be back like it was in the old days, back when he was a little boy watching his father run the shop; times when it didn't matter which side you came from, everyone was equal and welcome. But shortly after he had been given the shop at the age of 22, when a new generation started to kick in, the one peaceful and friendly town, divided, he wasn't sure how or why but one day he was serving a table of friends from either side, the next he witnessed the first proper brawl and he hated it.

You see, Pop was a friendly and kind man. The man didn't have a bad bone in his body, he always fought for what was right, he stayed honest and fair. So on that faithful day when two teens, one in leather, one in a jumper, started throwing punches and curses at each other. Pop had to kick people out of his shop for the first time ever. He had never in his lifetime witnessed so much hatred, nor had he seen it spiral so quickly. From that day on Pop Tate decided and vowed that his shop would not follow that of other places after this feud. Pop's Chocklit shop would still be a place for both Sides, he would keep the old nostalgic feel alive.Though nowadays, Pop didn't see what he had promised all those years ago to the effect he had imagined. True to his word, the place still welcomed all, and it was the same as it was since he recieved the shop. But everyday, slices of his past disappeared. Gone were the spontaneous friendly "Hello's" to each other as people entered. People that were once in friendship groups at both now separated and kept to their seat, on their side. Pop hated the fact Riverdale was so divided, and now it was in his shop but what could he do? He couldn't force it, he couldn't peacefully bring these people any closer than they were without another fight. This was the closest Pop could get and although things were different, it still in some sense, united the two for an hour or more of peace and saftey.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

On Monday after 3:30pm, the small diner filled with the usual buzz of the young afterschool crowd, enjoying a milkshake and fries with friends before heading home for the night. A group that was all too familiar to Pop was the four youngsters sat in their booth, on the right hand side of the diner, two booths down from the door. A perky blonde, a handsome redhead, an enthusiastic brunette and the newest, giggly, raven-haired addition. All sat in their usual places, with their usual orders and usual getup. On another booth, a group of male students clad in yellow and blue letterman jackets all chuckling at comments made every few minutes. The redhead, Archie who as Pop had seen had caught the eye of the blonde and the raven haired girls but only seemed to look at the raven haired girl, today, Pop noticed that Betty seemed to have lost what was once in her eyes everytime she looked at the redhead; today, Betty Cooper was distracted and seemed to be in a very deep and serious conversation with Kevin Keller while Archie and Veronica giggled and made googily eyes at each other. 

Kevin grilled his best friend the moment she sat down. "Soooooo, who is he?" Betty had rolled her eyes playfully before leaning forward and leaning her head on her hands, resting her elbows on the table. "Ill start from the beginning. So at the party last weekend, I saw..." Betty flickered her eyes to her left, gesturing the two people next to her and Kevin who right now seemed to be in a world of their own and weren't listening. Kevin nodded in understanding, he knew of Betty's crush on boy nextdoor Archie Andrews and would occasionally help her along when trying to catch Archie's attention, even if it did fail the majority of the time, he was there to comfort Betty. On the night of the party when he had seen her so upset, he should have known immediately it was something to do with Archie. "I went outside for a bit and this guy walked up to me...he was really kind and sweet" Kevin smiled at the look on Betty's face as she explained what the pleasant stranger had done. "He said before he walked off we would see each other again and that leads us to the other night at the drive in." Veronica was in the middle of her next anecdote and turned to Betty for reference, to which she heard the final snippet of her and Kevin's conversation.

"OOH are we talking about a certain stranger?" Betty nodded with a small smile. "Betty saw him at the drive in." Kevin said, Veronica squealed, "You saw him again? Where was our phonecall immediately afterwards for you to spill all the details?" "V..." By then Archie had jolted up into the conversation: "Wait what? Saw who?" he asked curiously. "Betty's found herself a man!" Veronica said happily, Archie however, was not as pleased with this and felt a familiar green eyed monster threaten to rear its ugly head. "What?!" he exclaimed, blinking rapidly. " I know!" Veronica squealed once again, "when did this happen?" he questioned, "Reggie's party- but Kev he actually seems to like me!" Kevin was narrowing his eyes at Archie who's in turn were plastered on Betty. Kevin couldn't believe his friend.  _Why is he acting like this now? He's paid no proper attention to Betty at all, he has no right to be jealous, surely._ Kevin shook his head, deciding to ignore Archie in this instance but could only hope Betty would too and continue with the stranger. Betty had been stuck pining after Archie for years, she had no experience with guys as she showed no interest in any other guys so she missed out on a lot of opportunities, Betty was a pretty girl no question and she had sparked the interest of a few boys, she just never saw it as she was too blinded by Archie. He was happy Betty was now starting to break away from the curse that the redhead had on her. Kevin only hoped that this guy was treating Betty a hell lot better than Archie did. Kevin was a lot of things, innocent, behind, a little ditzy but he was not blind. He could no longer keep count of the number of times Archie had ditched, pushed away, brushed aside Betty, like she was nothing to him. Veronica and Betty were chatting about the stranger from the party and now drive in, Kevin just observing the conflicted look in Archie's eyes.

 

They were all so deep into conversation or thought that they missed the bell ringing and the trio of teens in leather jackets with a green serpent emblem on their backs entering and pausing at the door to look around. A short but muscly boy with brown hair and small stretchers in his ears, a very, very tall boy with dark brown hair, a small snake printed on his neck and finally a not-as-tall-but-still-tall boy with jet black curls, some concealed under a grey knit beanie, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead all looked at their surroundings. Jughead was no stranger to Pops Chocklit shop, he went quite often, ordering his usually burger and fries whether it be eat in or take out. Pops was one of Jughead's favourite places to hang out with Sweet Pea and Fangs, the Wyrm was ok, but did not sell food nor anything anywhere near as good as the drinks at Pops. Jughead was a stranger, however, to the time of day he had arrived here at. Usually, he enjoyed coming here at night or late evening, to avoid the Northside school crowd or any unwanted passers by. Today, Jughead had decided that they go during the time at which school ended instead of later as he had not hung out with Sweet Pea and Fangs in a while, as well as the fact he had certain plans for the evening ahead. 

Jughead had promised himself no brawls or shouting, just a snack and drink with some friends, he didn't want any trouble, nor did he want to cause any for Pop, Jughead and Pop were close, Pop being there when FP spiraled and helped out, even letting him find shelter in the diner when he couldn't go home to the drunk. Not as many Southsiders came to Pops due to the sheer amount of Northsiders that seemed to come and walk around like they owned the place so it came to no real surprise to Jughead that the whole place went silent when the three entered. Pop himself turned at the sudden silence and smiled when he recognised the beanie wearing boy that stood in front of the counter, "Well if it isn't our very own nighthawk. What brings you here so early?" Jughead smiled, "Just my usual to eat in please, Pop." Pop nodded before looking at the other two while they ordered before nodding them to the booth behind them. Jughead turned and in his peripherals caught sight of blue and bright yellow.  _Oh No._ He thought as he sat down, praying for the bulldogs and Pop that they hadn't seen him. But no, they had and a certain Reggie Mantle was going to make sure it was known by the entire diner.

 

The bulldog, rose and shifted himself up to sit on the top edge of the booth seat. His eyes narrowing at the booth on the other end of the diner. "You have a lot of nerve to show your faces in here after what you and the rest of your scum have done." Betty, Kevin, Veronica and Archie looked up, all turning to the direction Reggie was sneering in and sure enough, Betty saw two males in black leather jackets. She closed her eyes and sighed before actually groaning as Archie also rose from his seat to make the same expression. "Betty, its just them trying to show off their masculinity, we all know what Reggie's like" Veronica whispered, Betty rolled her eyes, "why does he have to bother them now? They didn't even do anything, they're just here for food they left the bulldogs alone so why can't the bulldogs leave them alone?" Kevin nodded, "Yeah actually, if anything Reggie's provoking them." Archie narrowed his eyes looking at the two, "guys, are you forgetting what happened at Reggie's last friday?" He looked back up at the three serpents sitting at their booth, actively ignoring the bulldogs. Reggie got up and stood but stayed on their side of the diner, "Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you." Still the serpents ignored Reggie's advances. "Leave it Reg, they have yet to learn their place here, looks like they need to learn the hard way." Reggie laughed evilly as he again glued his eyes on the three serpents. Reggie was not just going to let them go, thanks to them, Reggie's parents had withheld his allowance and given him a curfew as well as promising to never leave him alone and trust him with the house again. Reggie was being watched like a hawk and because of that he was losing a lot of game. That seemed like enough justification to fight back at the serpents for him. 

 

In their booth, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead listened to the constant jeering at them from the other end of the diner, and now he could very much see Sweet Pea was on the end of his tether. "Sweet Pea, leave it." "Come on Jones, just one punch, enough to wipe that smirk off his face." "No, not in here, Pop's rules so respect them!" Sweet Pea clenched his fists, exhaling heavily. "His voice is becoming a headache now, fair we can't hit him but can we at least say something?" Jughead looked at Fangs for a moment before saying: "That'll just encourage him. If he does anything now, it'll be his fault and him getting asked to leave, all we're doing is sitting and eating in." The two boys looked at Jughead in confusion, of course they understood but by now he would have done something. But then again, Jughead loved Pops and Pop himself had done so much for him that of course Jughead would respect the way he ran the diner and not cause any trouble for him. Jughead knew that the likes of Reggie would not back down until they left, he might even follow them. Either way it was Reggie that was going to start something and sure enough, moments later, just after Pop put down their food, Reggie walked over closer to their booth. "If I were you, i'd be getting that food to go." Reggie said with a smirk. Jughead sighed, deciding that if he was going to talk, he'd keep his responses civil. "Look Mantle, we don't want any trouble, we're just eating and then we'll leave." Fangs had beaten him to it causing Jughead to let out a small smile, he was glad his friends knew how to play this, even if Sweet Pea's patience wasn't going to hold, he had to keep Sweet Pea quiet and out of it. "If you didn't want any trouble you shouldn't have crashed my party on Friday, do you even know how much in repairs and cleaning that cost?" Sweet Pea replied this time, "Do you even know how much our bikes cost in repairs?" he asked through gritted teeth. Reggie just smirked, "Listen Mantle, leave us alone right now, and if your going to start anything else do it somewhere else. Not here, not in front of Pop." Jughead said quietly but with a stern and dangerous tone. Reggie laughed but all the same started walking back, "What a group of pussies, can't fight back cause the whole crew isn't here." Sweet Pea finally broke, standing up and walking to the centre of the room, "Says you who has his whole pack here to give the impression you have the balls to speak to us like that." 

Fangs got up to start tugging at Sweet Pea's arm, "Come on Pea, sit down its not worth it, Its not worth it." Sweet Pea, breathing heavily and shooting a dangerous glare at the bulldogs in front of him didn't move. Jughead stood and walked over to help get Sweet Pea to sit back down. "Look, just leave us the fuck alone, we didn't do anything in here except sit down to eat. Now go back to your friends over there, sit down and shut up, or leave." Fangs said. "What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?" Sweet Pea was still spitting flames as he took another step closer, "The fact that if you don't, ill make sure that when you leave here, they wouldn't be able to recognise the body." Pop looked up after hearing the threat, "Kids, please. No fighting or threatening in here!" At that Jughead kept tugging at Sweet Pea's arm and he seemed to finally move and start walking back. Fangs and Jughead behind him. "Not like you to pussy out of things like this, why so quiet, eh Jones?" Reggie sneered. 

 

Betty sat in her booth, Kevin across from her as she laid her head in her hands, Reggie had been at it for 20 minutes now and the whole scene was starting to close in on her, she began hyperventilating, tears streaming from her eyes, she could hear her heartrate in her ears a mile a minute. Kevin and Veronica, sat opposite and Archie next to her, tried to help coax her out of it, knowing to not crowd but still help her get the feeling someone was around. Archie had his arm round her shoulder, Kevin took one of her hands and Veronica was gently hold her arm just above the elbpw, giving it comforting strokes every now and then. The Bulldogs weren't respectful, not one bit, only a month earlier they had been caught with a "Playbook" which they scored all their latest game with the girls in the school. They still however, cared for people from their own side, maybe not Reggie but Moose saw Betty and got up, whispering to Reggie to pack it in, motioning to Betty's state. After Pop had told them off, the three sepents started to back away, and Reggie wasn't going to allow little Betty Cooper to get in the way of him showing the snakes their place. Betty managed to calm down in the few minutes of silence, wiping the tears and slowing her breathing, Kevin helped to clean up her face a little before she heard Reggie's next remark: "Not like you to pussy out of things like this, why so quiet,eh Jones?" Betty's eyes snapped open at the name. Her mind instantly going to that voice,  _"Jughead, Jughead Jones"_ Betty turned to look at the three serpents starting to sit and didn't miss the grey knit beanie she had seen only two nights ago on the head of a sweet and gentle guy, one that had told her he needed to see her again, the one that looked at her like she was his world. It was him and on his back, a leather jacket adorned with a double headed serpent. He was a Southsider, Betty's small smile vanished as soon as it had formed with realisation, she had let herself become interested in a Serpent. She watched as he sat, facing away from their side of the diner. "Maybe he's finally realised the scum that he is, hopefully if he knows whats good for him, he'll take his shit and go." At that comment, Betty heard a thump behind her as she watched Jughead rise and storm towards Reggie with an expression she hadn't seen on him before, it was dangerous and scary, laced with anger and hatred. "Call me or my friends that one more fucking time. I fucking dare you!" Jughead's eyes showed fire and Betty watched in complete bewilderment at the entirely different person, that stood a few feet away. 

The fellow Bulldogs decided this was a good time to have Reggie's back so all got up to stand with him, including Archie who pushed his way past Betty with an angry look on his face, not paying attention to where his legs and feet went nor his sides as he completely bulldozed Betty out of the way of his path, "Ow! Archie!" He paid none of his attention to his best friend, instead she caught the attention of the beanie clad serpent who recognised the voice immediately and saw Archie plough his way past her. Jughead looked at the blonde sitting there, tending to her arm which got a nasty blow from Archie's kneecap. There she was. His Betty Cooper, clad in a white and yellow shirt, her hair in its usual pristine ponytail. He turned to the redhead that stood next to Archie in anger. How dare he treat her like that, As if she wasn't there. "Hey." Jughead said coldly to Archie, Jughead took a step forward. "Aren't you going to apologise?" He said. Archie scoffed, "And why should I apologise?" Jughead narrowed his eyes, "Because if you weren't caught up with your boyfriend there you would see you almost knocked your poor friend out cold." Archie didn't so much as glance in Betty's direction making Jughead's blood boil. "fair enough you have no respect for us, but surely you'd respect a girl, a fellow friend from your side of the town." Archie smirked and Reggie scoffed, "She won't take it to heart. She's always been one to easily to forgive and besides, our Betty here has been pining after Archie for years, she'll let it go as fast as she'd drop on her knees for him." Jughead only had to see Betty's expression fall, her eyes become glassy and her head to drop to look at the floor i'm embarrassment to finally snap.

Jughead swung a closed fist at Reggie's face, hearing a crack as it connected with his jaw, no doubt breaking it, Reggie stumbled back and fell to the floor, Jughead knelt with one knee holding down his chest, a hand on his collar the other in a threatening fist above his face, "How dare you talk about her like that! She may be from the Northside but at least we have the decency to respect women as people instead of objects that can be used whenever you want without so much as a second thought and an apology. Don't you EVER talk to or about her or any girl like that again or next time I will put you in hospital, and I promise you, Mantle, I'm not joking." He dropped Reggie's collar and got up looking at the bulldogs who just watched with wide eyes, "and you." Jughead approached Archie, "Apologise to her for hurting her" Archie just stared at Jughead with narrowed eyes, he clenched his fist and punched Jughead in the lip, to which Jughead grabbed Archie by his jacket collar and raised it a little. "Say it." he said, "sorry" Archie said, gasping a little. "Not good enough, look at her and say it like you mean it." his tone was dangerous and cold, Archie turned his head to look at Betty who sat there with almost no expression, "I'm sorry, Betty." he said before Jughead dropped him causing him to stumble back. "Was it really that hard? Next time treat your friends with a little more respect and we won't have this again. 

Pop had frozen on the sport through most of the fight. For many reasons as well. One being that it was Jughead that threw the first punch, which he never expected from the boy as he had seen Jughead grow up and cared for him like his own son. Jughead was one to talk his way through a fight, not become physical. Another thing that surprised him was the fact that he not only lashed out at Reggie who was the main provoker but also Archie Andrews who had merely smirked. The thing that surprised him most was the cause of Jughead lashing out. A certain Betty Cooper, the pretty young blonde who was a friend of everyone, who was kind and quiet. Jughead had got up initially when Reggie continued to taunt, and that was understandable as Jughead disliked when people would try to apprehend him in Pops, Pop knew how much Jughead respected his no fighting rule. Yet he turned physical when standing up for Betty after a degrading comment from Reggie. It was unmistakably the first time in year something like this had happened, when someone from one side had stood up for someone on the other. Pop wondered why Jughead had stood up for Betty Cooper, he had never seen the pair's paths cross neither had he seen Jughead stand up for a Northsider before. But then again Jughead had said that he didn't want any disrespect towards Betty or any other girls. So maybe Jughead was just against his enemies objectifying women. Either way, Pop couldn't have anymore fighting. 

"Jughead-" "It's OK, Pop I know, I'm so sorry for this happening here, could I get some take out bags and we'll be on our way." Jughead solemnly, he looked at Pop with a look of utter regret, Pop smiled and nodded, happy that Jughead still respected the rule and he wasn't putting up a fight. Jughead and the two other serpents packed up their food and left through the door with another "Sorry" and a goodbye. Next Pop looked at Reggie and Archie, "Mr Mantle,Mr Andrews, I'm sure you're both well aware of my feelings toward fighting in my shop and now I'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you both to leave for today." "But Pop you saw! He punched us first, I didn't even hit him and Archie was defending himself!" "But you provoked him, said some very degrading things about Miss Cooper here and you, Mr Andrews still threw a punch so please, both of you." The two bulldogs grabbed their things and left in a sulk. Betty was biting her nails in deep thought. "Thank god that's over, are you OK, Betty?" Betty nodded before getting up, "I need to go, i'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Kevin watched before gently grabbing her risk, "Please tell me you're not going after Archie, not after all that, it took him-" "No Kev, i'm not, I promise. I'm going home. I'm tired and I have some work to do so." Kev gave her a reassuring smile and let her go. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Betty drove her truck down the narrow track towards the clearing that was now empty bar one or two cars possibly belonging to dog walkers, she parked and got out, her mind still spinning, Jughead was a Southsider, Jughead was a serpent. Those two things bouncing around in her mind as she made her way down to the river edge where sure enough, just like he'd said, he was standing, arms folded, leaning against his bike, looking out across the water, his beanie was no where in sight and instead, black curls gently tousled this way and that in the light breeze the river created. Betty also noticed he'd kept his leather jacket on so now she saw the green emblem a lot more clearly, the snake on it glared back at her baring its fangs. Why hadn't he told her? Could he not trust her? Or was she some bet that he made with his friends, or a big joke all together that they all sniggered at when she wasn't there. Whatever it was, she wanted the answers, she wanted them now and there was no stopping Betty Cooper when she was on a mission. 

Jughead was sat against his motorcycle, deep in thought, Would she even turn up now? Was she scared? Did she now realise her hatred for him? His mind cast him back to the other night at the drive in, when she had said she didn't care what his background was. But being a Southsider was an exception. It always was with the Northside. He stared at the water rippling with the wind as the daylight began to fade into dusk. Still deep in thought, it wasn't till he heard the small pattering of feet, briskly and lightly making their way towards where he sat. He looked around to see the small blonde arrive on the scene, ponytail swinging, eyes blazing with determination. "Betty...You came..." Betty marched right up to him stopping a mere foot away from him, she didn't look mad but she didn't look particularly happy either. "A Serpent, Jug? Really? You're from the Southside, in probably one of the most dangerous gangs in the state and you didn't even THINK to mention that at all when we met?!" Jughead's expression fell, "Betty...I-" "That night at the party, you were there to wreck the place and cause havoc...you...I don't...what I saw in Pop's and what you did...was nothing like what I saw in you before...how? Why did you do it? What made you decide 'Hey lets go torture some Northsiders'?" Jughead raised his hand as a gesture for her to let him speak, his expression solemn, "Look, Betty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and we weren't doing that just for the hell of it, I promise. Us Serpents hate this argument just like everyone else, but we don't just target the Northside when we feel like it. The Serpents are intimidating, yes but we're built on trust, loyalty and respect. And we respect a certain motto which is why we attacked that night." Betty huffed, her arms folded, "And what motto is that?" "Us snakes don't bite unless provoked." He said it in a low tone, his eyes not leaving hers. "The serpents are a family and we fight for and to protect each other."

Betty's body seemed to relax and her face softened at his explanation. "I'm sorry if this is scary Betty and I understand if you don't want to see me again." Betty shook her head stepping closer and sighed, "Not scared...just confused. The you I saw with me at the party and at the drive in was not the you I saw just then...Which one is real? Just kind of feels like I might be some sort of game or prank." Jughead's eyes widened at the suggestion, he took Betty's hands in his as he stood, "Betty, no-I would never- you are no game, no prank, I do like you Betts." Betty nodded, her green eyes glazed over, "Promise?" he looked straight at them, "I promise." She swallowed and blinked back her tears, something felt off. Jughead's mind began to wander at her unease, could something similar have happened before? Had someone used her? His blood boiled at the thought but he kept quiet about it, he didn't want to cause her anymore unease. "I'm not walking away, Jug. I...like you too, but this thing between us is going too quick, we only met a few days ago, we're from different sides of Riverdale." Jughead nodded, Betty quietly continued: "No one can know, Juggie. If Archie...if my parents ever found out...I-" "Same with my dad and the serpents...No we need to keep this quiet, but Betts, I wanna keep seeing you, surely we can't part ways for good just because of where we're from." His eyes soften slightly looking into hers with worry, "Of course not, I don't mind that you're from the Southside and what people say about you is wrong. You are not as horrible and dangerous as everyone seems to be telling me. But we need to take things slowly, Juggie." Jughead nodded eagerly, "Of course, whatever you want." he was desperate to find out more about this beautiful girl in front of him. 

The silence that followed was not awkward, but more calm as Betty smiled at him to which he returned, "Glad we sorted that out." Jughead said quietly, Betty gave a small giggle which was music to Jughead's ears, he stepped back against his motorcycle again and pulled Betty to sit beside him by there still-joined hands. The daylight was now almost completely gone and the sky had turned purple with grey clouds, the wind became more chilly and Betty, clad only in her cheer uniform of her t-shirt and shorts and white sneakers, started to shiver. "Here" Jughead said, noticing her shaking and promptly handing over his leather jacket, "Oh, no Jug, I'm fine, really, I-" Jughead draped the leather on her shoulders and wrapped it round her, holding on the the lapels before looking up at her. "You are so beautiful, you know that, right?" Betty gave a shy smile as pink dusted her cheeks, making her look away to try and hide it, Jughead raised a hand, hold the side of her jaw to turn her head back to face him, "hey...don't hide that face from me." This was all new for Betty, she'd never been flattered like this before, never been told she was beautiful but here he was, with his handsome good looks and his soft black curls and his amazing smile, showing interest in HER. His jacket was fairly big on her, creating a field of warmth where it was wrapped around her, the leather feeling slightly heavy. 

They stayed like that for a while, his arm around her as they looked at each other, smiles gracing their faces and eyes sparkling, muttering words of subtle adoration. Until the unmistakeble sound of a phone ringing caused them to snap back into reality where night had fallen, "Oh my god its my Mom!" Betty said, springing up again, texting frantically. It was 9:30, almost two hours after when she was meant to be home, the wrath of Alice Cooper was waiting for her. "Jug, I gotta go!" She handed his jacket back and made a beeline for her truck, "Betty, wait!" Jughead ran after her, stopping her before she got in. "Could I get your number?" she smiled, taking his phone and quicky typing in her number before handing it back, "We can meet up again soon, yeah?" He asked hopefully. Betty nodded, "Just text me tonight." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek, close to his mouth. With that she got into the truck and drive off. Jughead smiled walking back to his bike, he smiled driving back across the tracks to the Southside, he smiled as he pulled up outside his trailer. He went straight to his room, collapsed on his bed and immediately pulled up her contact. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 The wrath of Alice Cooper was no stranger to Betty. She'd grown up with it, always experiencing under many reasons: she hadn't made her bed properly that day, she got a B- on that one test, she came home with pen ink all over the sleeve of one of her many white blouses- all petty things that gave Alice the impression that Betty was anything less than perfect. After having the same treatment basically her whole life, you'd think she'd be used to it by now. Wrong. Betty disliked her mother's ways but still longed for her approval, still waiting for that day when Alice Cooper would smile at her and hold her in her arms, telling her how proud she was of her. 16 years later and Betty was till waiting for that day. In the meantime, the harsh words coming from her mother still got to her and it was always worse than the last time. 

Now was no different. Over two hours past curfew, Betty walked through the front door, head hung low wishing that she could be invisible. And woe and behold. There stood Alice Cooper, her arms folded, eyes narrowed, head held high and a scowl across her face. Before Betty could conjure up an apology, she started: "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Betty flinched at the instant screech and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another, "YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANY HOMEWORK TODAY!" Betty held her posture, looking at her mother, not speaking, not blinking. Just helplessly watching and waiting for the latest Hurricane Alice to pass. "YOU HATE GETTING ANYTHING BELOW A B BETTY BUT YOU BRING THAT UPON YOURSELF WITH ALL THIS GALLIVANTING OFF! KEEP AT IT AND MARK MY WORDS THE ONLY PLACE YOU'LL BE WORKING IN IS ON THE STREETS!" Her fingers curled at this comment, fingernails slowly beginning to press into skin. Alice never failed to at least squeeze in a belittling comment about Betty's future and every time, it would feel just as horrible. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Betty took this escape and make a break for it up the stairs, tears now stinging her eyes, skin now broken in her palms.

Betty looked in the mirror, at her clothes, her hair, just her. She let out a sob at the same image her mother saw - a weak little girl, with her pink, mature clothes, her wispless ponytail. Sobbing again, she grabbed at the elastic band and tugged it from her hair and watched as the blonde locks fell past her face and onto her shoulders. Next Betty looked at her clothes, her practice kit. She ran her hand over her waist, her stomach, her shoulder, staring at the shape. She breathed in and furrowed her reflection. This was something she had to keep telling herself, under all the weight her mother had on her, Betty was not a little girl, she'd grown and matured and bloomed but it was forever hidden. Betty knew she was a woman underneath the pristine hair and the blouses but without them...Betty wasn't so sure who she was as a person. 

As she settled down in bed, her phone screen lit up: 

_Was great to see you again, Betts. You have no idea how thankful I am that you understand with the Serpents and all. Meeting again soon? :)_

She smiled. One person didn't see her as a little girl. Betty was certain that whoever she was. Whoever she really was; he could help her find out.


End file.
